The two earth girls meet
by Avril L
Summary: When Cornelia and Terra, two girls that each control earth, meet with the earth benders, things turn wild. Their leader expects them to save his village from the evil Fire Nation!
1. They meet

Cornelia walked through the hall of her school with her four other friends, Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma. They were all laughing at the frog in Hay Lin's hands.

"It's for a school assignment! I have to watch this frog for a month!" said Hay Lin, struggling to keep the frog in her hands.

"Don't tell me your serious," said Cornelia, wrinkling her nose at the slimy frog.

"Aw, he's kind of cute," said Will, smiling at the frog. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, the frog leaped out of Hay Lin's hands.

"Someone get it! It can't be loose in the school!" exclaimed Taranee. Everyone ran after the frog.

The green frog hopped across the hallway, scaring many students in it's path. In one graceful leap, it hopped out the window.

"Froggy!" yelled Hay Lin. The five ran out the door.

"Uh, shouldn't we be in class?" said Taranee, worried. The others ignored her and continued to chase after the frog. Taranee sighed and did the same.

The frog jumped into a bush. Cornelia ran after it.

"Gotcha!" she yelled in triumph.

Suddenly, a huge beam of light cut across the air. Cornelia watched hopelessly as the light sucked her inside.

"Ribbit!" shouted "Froggy", which probably meant "Where did Cornelia go?"

A young blonde girl, Terra, sat in a cave, all alone. She sighed.

_I betrayed them. _She thought to herself.

_I betrayed my beautiful friends. My only friends. _

She placed her head in her hands. She was all alone in this world.

A blinding flash of light ripped through the early morning breeze.

"Huh?" said Terra, walking over to investigate.

Her eyes widened in horror as the light sucked her inside.

Two blonde girls fell on top of each other in the middle of a small village.

"Ah! Get off of me!" screamed Cornelia, scrambling out of the way.

She smoothed out her long, flamingo pink skirt and adjusted her pale pink top.

"Whatever," answered Terra. She didn't bother to fix her black turtle-neck or yellow shorts.

"Who are you?" asked Cornelia. Terra raised her eyebrows.

"Who are _you?_" she said. Cornelia glared at her.

"I'm Cornelia," she said.

"I'm Terra," answered Terra. They stared at each other.

"There they are!"

"It's them!"

Terra and Cornelia turned their heads to see, what looked like, a band of villagers. Most of them were dressed in green. Who were they?

"Who are you?" asked Terra. A tall man stepped up front.

"We are the earth benders. I am Trandlin, the leader," he said.

"Earth bender? That almost seems like..." started Cornelia.

"Like me," finished Terra. They looked like each other.

"Your two need to come with us," said Trandlin. The girls didn't object. They were scared, and confused.

Inside the main hall, all the earth benders were gathered.

"What do you want with us?" asked Terra.

"This is a time of fear," said Trandlin. "The fire nation has taken over and we are in danger. Earth bending, the whole point of our existence, is banned from our village."

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Cornelia.

"We need some help from you. It was written that two non-earth bender girls would save us," continued Trandlin.

"Non-earth bender? But I have control over earth!" said Cornelia. Terra gaped at her.

"Me too!" she said. The two girls stared at each other.

"You are a guardian," said Trandlin, pointing to Cornelia. "And you are a titan," he said, referring to Terra.

"We'll help you!" promised Terra. She was not going to have what happened to her happen to these people.

"Um...count me in," agreed Cornelia.

"Thank you, kind people," thanked a villager.

Terra and Cornelia were in the cabin that Trandlin gave to them, getting ready for bed.

"I can't believe I didn't even get a chance to pack!" exclaimed Cornelia. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I saw that!" said Cornelia.

Terra rolled her eyes again and climbed into her straw bed. She thought this was very comfortable; she usually slept on rocks.

"So... You can control earth?" asked Terra.

"Yep," answered Cornelia.

"I have one question: what is a guardian?" asked Terra.

"Well, me and my four other friends discovered this year that we are the guardians of the veil. The veil was made to protect earth from evil. But it grew weak. So the Oracle chose us to defend it. My friend, Will, is the keeper of the Heart of Candracar. She can transform us.

The other guardians each control the other elements - fire, air, and water. I'm earth," explained Cornelia. "And what is a titan?" she asked.

"Well, I belonged to this band if superheroes called the Teen Titans. I used to be a part of them. Before..." started Terra.

"Before what?" asked Cornelia.

"Before I betrayed them,"


	2. The capture

Terra walked outside into the sunlight. She breathed in cool, crisp air. This place was much better then the places she usually hid out in.

Cornelia was still asleep. Terra took this advantage to take a walk.

She strode through the village, enjoying the rare peace and silence. Terra saw a pebble on the ground. She had a strong urge.

Terra felt the magic run through her body. She raised her hands and the pebble rose into the air. She smiled and made it spin around in mid-air.

A loud noise broke through the silence. Terra turned her head to see a band of soldiers marching up the street. They were wearing red and black armor, and looked very fierce. Terra felt a chill run down her spine.

"Get her!" shouted one of them. The army started running toward Terra.

"Run!" yelled a villager. But Terra didn't. She made a rock rise out of the ground and jumped on it. She was ready to fight.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I thought I was taking a walk," answered Terra.

"Is she one of them?" asked another soldier.

"If course, you idiot. She's floating on a boulder!" answered another.

"But I've never seen her before," another one argued.

"It doesn't matter. She's earth bending. And the law is the law," said another one, who seemed to be the leader.

"Get over here," he said.

"No!" answered Terra. Who did this guy think he was?

"Fine, you wanna play rough? So be it," The leader thrust out his arm, and fire was thrown at Terra. She screamed as the fire licked at her ankles.

"You're the fire nation!" yelled Terra.

"Oh, well spotted," said the leader, sarcasm creeping into his voice. Terra glared at him.

The soldiers ran at her and grabbed Terra. She tried to fight, but it was no use. There were too many of them.

"Your coming with us, little girl."

Terra watched helplessly as the soldiers carried her away.

"Guardian! Guardian! Wake up!"

Cornelia opened her eyes to see an earth bender standing over her.

"What?" asked Cornelia sharply.

"The titan has disappeared!" he screamed. This made Cornelia sit up straight.

"Terra's gone?" she asked. The villager nodded. Cornelia shot out of bed.

"The fire nation took her away!" he said. Cornelia's eyes snapped open.

"Where did they take her!" she asked.

"To their prison," he answered. Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Which is _where_?" she asked.

"On a big ship in the middle of the sea!" the villager answered. Cornelia started walking out of the cabin.

"Show me where it is," she commanded. The boy lead her to a dock. He pointed out to the sea. Cornelia could barley make out a tiny black dot in the middle of the water. She gulped.

"How am I supposed to get there?" Cornelia asked. The boy looked down.

He didn't know.

Cornelia gulped. What was she supposed to do?

"Go find Trandlin," Cornelia commanded. The boy did as he was told. He took off toward the main hall.

_Oh, no! What am I going to do? Why did they take Terra away?_

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the sky. It took the shape of an oval, then a circle, then it turned into a - portal!

The portal opened and Cornelia ran toward it. She looked inside it and saw . . .

"Will! Hay lin! Irma! Taranee!" yelled Cornelia. Her friends were looking back at her!

"Cornelia! Where are you?" asked Irma.

"I - I'm not sure. I'm in this village were these people called earth benders live," answered Cornelia.

"Earth benders?" asked Taranee.

"Yes! They can control earth! But they are not allowed, because the fire nation took them over and won't let them. I met a girl named Terra. She is like me! She also has control over earth," exclaimed Cornelia. "Except, the fire nation took her away for some reason."

"Whoa. Maybe this will help," said Will.

She took out the Heart of Candracar. She placed it around her neck and transformed Cornelia.

"Thanks! Now I can find Terra!" thanked Cornelia.

Her fellow guardians smiled at her and disappeared along with the portal.

"Yes!" Cornelia punched the air.

"Hey," Cornelia told a random villager. "Can you tell Trandlin I'll be trying to find Terra?"

The villager nodded. Cornelia grinned and ran to the shore. She concentrated and she felt herself rise from the ground. She was flying!

Cornelia flew over the water, totally confident. But as the hours dragged by, Cornelia felt tired. By dark Cornelia was drained. She had been flying for twelve hours!

_Ugh! Am I ever going to find this stupid ship?_ She wondered. Not a moment too soon, Cornelia spotted the ship. She was almost there.

A few long minutes went by, and Cornelia reached the ship. There were guards everywhere. How was she going to get past them?

Cornelia landed silently on the ship. She tried to sneak inside, but someone saw her.

"Hey!" one of the guards yelled.

Cornelia screamed and tried to run away. But he was too quick for her. He ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"Ugh! Get out of my way!" Cornelia yelled.

She raised her arms and the door fell on top of the guard.

"Hah!" yelled Cornelia in triumph.

She ran over the door and into the prison.


End file.
